guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Geo Swan/Guantanamo/review/Suspect guest house, Kandahar
reply User:Meco asked whether the project needed to cover this topic. Since American counter-terrorism analysts allege that staying at a Kandahar guest house is sufficient to justify years of brutal detention without charge I think we do. Cheers! Geo Swan (talk) 22:16, 8 June 2009 (UTC) rough work Original links Geo Swan (talk) 23:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) * Salah Abdul Rasool Al Blooshi (links) * Majid Mahmud Abdu Ahmad (links) * Fouad Mahoud Hasan Al Rabia (links) * Sadeq Muhammad Sa'id Ismail (links) * Abdullah Kamel Abdullah Kamel Al Kandari (links) * Abdul Aziz Abdullah Ali Al Suadi (links) * Mesut Sen (links) * Ahmed Yaslam Said Kuman (links) * Faris al-Ansari (links) * Abdullah Al Tayabi (links) * Ha'il Aziz Ahmad Al Maythal (links) * Ali Ahmad Muhammad Al Rahizi (links) * Al-Qaeda safe house (links) * User:Geo Swan/Guantanamo/review/Taliban guest house, Quetta (links) * Taliban guest house, Kandahar (redirect page) (links) o Salman Ebrahim Mohamed Ali Al Khalifa (links) o Al Farouq training camp (links) o Atag Ali Abdoh Al-Haj (links) o Mohammad Ahmed Abdullah Saleh Al Hanashi (links) o Murtada Ali Said Maqram (links) o Tariqe Shallah Hassan Al Harbi (links) o Walid Said Bin Said Zaid (links) o Hani Saiid Mohammad Al Khalif (links) o User:Geo Swan/working/safe house (links) o Najib Mohammad Lahassimi (links) o Ayoub Murshid Ali Saleh (links) o User:Geo Swan/Guantanamo/guest houses and safe houses (links) o Category talk:Religion in Iraq (links) o Category talk:Iraqi society (links) o Muhammad Jayid Hadi Al-Subai'i (links) * Guest house, Kandahar (redirect page) (links) o Abdul Rahman Uthman Ahmed (links) o Abdullah Al Tayabi (links) o Fahmi Salem Said Al Sani (links) o User:Geo Swan/working/Summary of Evidence memos/pg402 (links) o User:Geo Swan/working/Summary of Evidence memos/pg449 (links) o User:Nuggetboy/Work/Geo Swan double redirects (links) o User:Geo Swan/Guantanamo/guest houses and safe houses (links) o Category talk:Religion in Iraq (links) o Category talk:Iraqi society (links) * User:Geo Swan/Guantanamo/review/Al Qaida safe house, Islamabad (links) * Arab guest house, Kandahar (redirect page) (links) o Mohamed al-Kahtani (links) o Zohair Abdul Mohammed Al-Shorabi (links) o Hani Saiid Mohammad Al Khalif (links) o User:Nuggetboy/Work/Geo Swan double redirects (links) o User:Geo Swan/Guantanamo/guest houses and safe houses (links) o Category talk:Religion in Iraq (links) o Category talk:Iraqi society (links) * Al Qaida guest house, Kandahar (redirect page) (links) o Mohamad Farik Amin (links) o Abd al Malik Abd al Wahab (links) o Abdul Rahman al-Amri (links) o Ohmed Ahmed Mahamoud Al Shurfa (links) o Mohammed Sulaymon Barre (links) o Nayif Abdallah Ibrahim Al Nukhaylan (links) o Ridah Bin Saleh Al Yazidi (links) o User:Nuggetboy/Work/Geo Swan double redirects (links) o Ali al-Bahlul (links) o User:Geo Swan/Guantanamo/articles about captives that aren't ready yet/Martin Mubanga (links) o User:Geo Swan/Guantanamo/guest houses and safe houses (links) o Category talk:Religion in Iraq (links) o Category talk:Iraqi society (links) o Bayt al Arab (OBL guest house) (links) o Waqas Mohammed Ali Awad (links) o Khalid Sulayman Jaydh Al Hubayshi (links) o Abu Zubayr Al Halili (links) * Al Qaida guest house, Kabul (links) * Al Khadr Abdallah Muhammed Al Yafi (links) * Turki Mash Awi Zayid Al Asiri (links) * Al Qaida safe house, Karachi (links) * Al Qaida guest house, Faisalabad (links) * Suspect guest house, Jalalabad (links) * Suspect guest house, Konduz (links) * User:Nuggetboy/Work/Geo Swan double redirects (links) * Nibras guest house (links) * Daftar al-Taliban (links) * Template:AfghanGuestHouse (links) * User:Geo Swan/Guantanamo/Master list of GWOT articles I have started (links) * User:Geo Swan/Guantanamo/guest houses and safe houses (links) * Category talk:Religion in Iraq (links) * Category talk:Iraqi society (links) * Wikipedia:WikiProject Terrorism/Assessment (links) * Wikipedia:Version 1.0 Editorial Team/Terrorism articles by quality log (links) * Wikipedia:Version 1.0 Editorial Team/Terrorism articles by quality/2 (links) * Bayt al Arab (OBL guest house) (links) * Al-Zubayr guesthouse (redirect page) (links) o User:Geo Swan/Guantanamo/articles about captives that aren't ready yet/Waqas Mohammed Ali Ayad (links) o Waqas Mohammed Ali Awad (links) * Ashara guest house (links) * Omar Said Salim Al Dayi (links) * Al Ansar guest house (links) * Najim Jihad (links) * Azem guesthouse (links) * Wikipedia:WikiProject Terrorism/Cleanup listing (links) * Kart Barwan guesthouse (links) * User:Geo Swan/Guantanamo/Master list of GWOT articles I have started/February 2009 (links) * Wikipedia:WikiProject Notability/Listing by project/Page 8 (links) * Hasan guesthouse, Kandahar (redirect page) (links) o Mohammed Ahmed Salam Al Khateeb (links) o User:Geo Swan/working/Summary of Evidence memos/pg271 (links) * Al Qaeda guest houses in Kandahar (redirect page) (links) o Abu Zubayr Al Halili (links) * User:RussBot/Similar titles report/03 (links) * Mujahedin guest house, Kandahar (redirect page) (links) o Mohammed Sulaymon Barre (links)